


balance

by keloidal (Filomena)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Era, Cold Weather, During Canon, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sharing Body Heat, coat sharing, look at me writing in canon for once lmao, no beta we die like men, who would have thought.........
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filomena/pseuds/keloidal
Summary: Yamaguchi turns his head to look at Tsukishima, who is decked in every type of inclement weather outerwear. A hopeful glint appears in his eyes.“Tsukki, could you-”“No.” Tsukishima nestles deeper into his scarf. Yarn fibres tickle his nose, but he ignores them, winding the scarf tighter around his neck. “You can’t have my scarf.”Tsukishima and Yamaguchi walk in the cold. Yamaguchi is poorly equipped; Tsukishima is not.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 141





	balance

It’s autumn and Yamaguchi keeps on shivering. He has his hands stuffed deep into his pockets, and only a bit of his nose peeks out from the neck of his jacket.

“Maybe this was a bad idea,” he reluctantly says, agreeing with a point Tsukishima made fifteen minutes ago. His shoulders bunch up more tightly as he walks. “I’m freezing.” 

Tsukishima wants to snort. He allows himself to, and immediately sees the indignant rise of Yamaguchi’s eyebrows. 

“Told you,” he replies smugly. He stuffs his gloved hands further into his warm pockets. “You should have listened to me.”

“But Tsukki,” Yamaguchi complains, “the forecast said it wouldn’t be too cold.”

“I saw it snow this morning,” Tsukishima effortlessly parries.

Yamaguchi rolls his eyes. His cheeks look round and soft, and distort slightly from the way his jacket presses into his face. “It melted, though.”

“But you’re still cold.”

Unable to come up with a retort, Yamaguchi looks elsewhere. “Fine,” he agrees, and his shoulders shake as he shivers once more. “I’m still cold.”

Tsukishima smirks, adjusting his scarf to cover more of his face. 

“I know you’re smirking,” Yamaguchi pouts. His voice comes out muffled from how much he’s retreated into his jacket. “You can stop now.”

“Who said I was smirking?” Tsukishima says, still smirking. As always, Yamaguchi can read right through him. 

Yamaguchi groans. _“I_ did.” 

He turns his head to look at Tsukishima, who is decked in every type of inclement weather outerwear. A hopeful glint appears in his eyes. 

“Tsukki, could you-”

“No.” Tsukishima nestles deeper into his scarf. Yarn fibres tickle his nose, but he ignores them, winding the scarf tighter around his neck. “You can’t have my scarf.” 

“But-”

“I’ll get sick, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima cuts off again. It’s a lie - he probably won’t. His body is toasty and almost sweltering, and he is far too prideful to give that up. “And then you’ll get sick.” 

“You won’t get sick,” Yamaguchi responds. His arms are stuck to his sides, as if he’s trying to fuse his thin jacket to his body. 

“How do you know?” Tsukishima asks offhandedly. They turn around a familiar intersection, and he sees exactly what he’s been looking for: a bus stop at the side of the road. 

Yamaguchi’s shoulders shake, presumably from another shiver. “Because I know you,” he answers simply, his voice matter-of-fact. 

The reply is meant to be a jibe, but Tsukishima finds himself smiling nonetheless. He’s glad he didn’t give his scarf to Yamaguchi. 

“Have you been smirking this whole time?” Yamaguchi criticizes. When he notices the bus stop in front of them, he starts to walk quickly.

“Walking fast won’t make the bus come quicker,” Tsukishima says drily, watching Yamaguchi become more hurried. “And no,” he adds on, “I haven’t.”

Yamaguchi turns to walk backwards, facing Tsukishima. “What if the bus came right now?” he rebuts, huddling into his jacket. “And you’re lying.”

“The bus isn’t going to come right now. And if you keep walking like that, you’re going to fall.” 

Sighing in annoyance, Yamaguchi turns back around, falling into step with Tsukishima. “Alright. Fine.”

Tsukishima shifts his scarf down, revealing an expressionless, deadpan face. “Yamaguchi,” he says, urging Yamaguchi to look at him. “See? I haven’t been smirking.”

Yamaguchi starts slightly. Then his voice contorts into a laugh, and his full face releases itself from its jacket prison. “How do you do that?” he asks. Dimples appear in his cheeks as he grins. “Make a face like that. It’s so robotic.”

“Hinata and Kageyama,” Tsukishima answers sagely, making his way to the bus stop. He stands on the right side of the sign, and Yamaguchi stands on the left. 

Snorting, Yamaguchi huddles back into his jacket. “Makes sense.”

His lips are still curved into a tiny smile, and it disappears as he retreats into his jacket.

A gust of cold air rushes past them. Despite it, Tsukishima feels oddly warm. Like he’s wearing too many layers.

“When will the bus come?” Yamaguchi complains. He leans on his feet to look down the road. When it inevitably reveals nothing, he goes back to his normal position. 

Tsukishima takes a gloved hand out of his pocket to read his wrist watch. “Fifteen minutes,” he responds. They made the mistake of coming here too early. He feels himself swelter slightly.

 _“Fifteen_ minutes?”

“Yeah,” Tsukishima says. Only Yamaguchi’s eyes peek out from his jacket. The sight makes his heart clench a little, and causes a rush of blood to go to his cheeks. “Fifteen minutes.”

Huffing, Yamaguchi toes at a leaf beneath his feet. “Great.” 

He still looks cold. Somehow, walking and rambling hasn’t increased his body temperature. 

“Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima states. His face is beginning to get quite hot. For once, he’s grateful for the cold air that nips at him. 

Yamaguchi turns around, seemingly pulled out of a thought. “Huh?” he asks.

 _Ziiiip._ Tsukishima unzips his jacket automatically, wincing at the cold metal zipper that grazes his chin. 

Yamaguchi’s face pops out of his jacket, revealing an earsplitting grin. “Tsukki,” he says, his voice breathless from relief. He immediately moves closer to Tsukishima. “I thought you’d never ask.”

“I never asked,” Tsukishima says dumbly. He takes off his jacket sleeve, letting it hang loose. 

Yamaguchi snuggles into his side, placing his arm into the empty sleeve. He’s been cold this whole time, but somehow, he radiates heat as he presses up against Tsukishima.

He always runs warm. Tsukishima always runs cold. Many times, much like today, it works in their favour.

“You’re so warm, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi sighs out. He pulls the jacket over him, his back leaning settling on Tsukishima’s chest.

Tsukishima’s face is fire hot. He tries to stare fixedly ahead, but Yamaguchi’s comforting weight causes him to look down. 

Yamaguchi seems incredibly content. It causes Tsukishima’s heart to ache again, and he winds an arm around Yamaguchi, bringing him closer. 

They fit well together. Tsukishima resigns not to think about it too much, or he might run a fever. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is the first piece i've fully finished since tskymweek. holy shit. that's weird. classes have made me incredibly busy - i don't think i'll be publishing much until the end of december. 
> 
> i decided to make a short piece following the prompt "body heat". i need to beef up my portfolio for the zines i'm gonna (hopefully) apply to in the summer. 
> 
> anyways, have a great day/night. [here's my twitter](https://twitter.com/burningutica) and [here's my tumblr](https://phyllomena.tumblr.com/) if u wanna hmu. 
> 
> also, i listened to this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rcd_qIYg10s&ab_channel=StonesThrow) while writing this piece. i thought it matched the mood well :))


End file.
